Broken Heart Syndrome
by PothenaIsMyLife
Summary: Nico was dying. But not of a physical wound, or an illness. No, Nico was dying of the one thing Nico never thought was even a possibility. He was dying of a broken heart. WARNING: Character Death. Solangelo. Rated T just in case. 3 shot, one AN in the middle. Made some changes to the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person**

Nico was sitting in the corner. He hadn't told anyone what was happening to him. He hadn't told anyone he was dying. Since Will had died, everything had changed for Nico. He was quieter, he was always alone. Where as, when Will was here, he had been happier and more social. Unfortunately, these changes happened for a reason besides Will's death. Nico was dying. But not of a physical wound, or an illness. No, Nico was dying of the one thing Nico never thought was even a possibility. He was dying of a broken heart. He had been in love with Will. Anyone could see it. But no one could see the aftermath. Not Percy, not Annabeth, not Jason, not even Reyna or Hazel. Nico had been feeling his own life force leaving his body, but it hadn't left yet. Nico was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Nico croaked. He couldn't cry now. Not now. He held back the tears. Someone put their leg in and he was surprised at what he saw when she stepped in. It was Thalia.

"Hey, Nicky. I heard about Will. Just wanted to make sure that you weren't doing anything… Stupid," She said, and at that, Nico lost it. Thalia quickly shut the door and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and held him. That's what he liked about Thalia. She never asked you talk. She just held you. Finally, after a long silence of nothing but Nico's sobs, Thalia said something. "Nico, I never did hear _how _Will died. I'm sorry if this hurts, but could you tell me?" Nico nodded.

"W- we were walking, and then- then he just fell on the ground, screaming in pain. I _felt _his life force going away. I didn't know what was happening. All I remember is people coming to get us. Later, I learned that Will had the rarest brain tumour in the world. It's incurable. I think the Apollo cabin called it Neuroclassre. Will, h-he never told anyone. He was scared people would treat him differently, knowing that he could die at any sudden moment. That's what he told me in the hospital. Will said he only knew because he was doing a scan on himself and he found out. He said attacks like this had happened before. Never this big, though. He died a few minutes later," He said slowly. Thalia looked troubled by this

"Nico," She started, "Tell me something. Why didn't Will tell _you_? Didn't he trust you? I mean, I'm not questioning his feelings for you, but I just wanted to know why,"

"I never actually thought about that," He admitted, "I guess maybe he didn't want me to worry? I don't know, but it was probably a good reason,"

"Ok, well, I just came to check on you, make sure you're doing better. I'm gonna just leave you to your thoughts. Bye," She said, then walked out, closing the door behind her.

He sighed. He couldn't tell anyone. He felt like he was going to die today. But at least he would see Will again. The thought made him crack a small smile. But then it disappeared. Everyone would be so upset. Because he died and because he didn't tell them. But he _had _to be with Will again. He had just turned 15 when he got with Will. And now he was 23, and completely and irrevocably in love with Will Solace. But it came with a price. Nico had always known that if Will died, he would die. Just like Percy would if Annabeth died. But he never imagined that they would die so young, after all they had been through, after what Nico had been through.

He thought about how most of the dreams had stopped when he and Will had been together. They had come back when he died. Now he was haunted by the shadowy nightmares of Tartarus and the look of pain on his boyfriends face when he fell to the ground, twisted screams of pure agony ripping out of his mouth. He saw his body writhing on the ground, twisting and turning as the cries of agony tore through Nico's heart. He remembered that scene so _vividly_. Now all of these nightmares plagued his mind, when he was asleep and wide awake. Tartarus had been imprinted on his mind, the days of torture always there, but they seemed so distant, so petty, when he thought of Will and his screams, because nothing could have prepared him for that.

He had realized that there were things worse than Tartarus in the world. It was the person you loved more than anything in the world dying that was completely unbearable, and seeing it, knowing you can't stop it. Nico had learned that. It was the worse thing in Nico's mind. Knowing that you would die a few minutes from now, or 5 years from now, leaving behind a lover. He realized that Tartarus was horrible, and that no one should go there, but it was so hard to think about that when he thought about what Will went through, knowing he had a disease that was incurable. It scared him. It truly did.

He felt his eyes droop lower and he realized. This was it. He was about to die. Blinking back the tears, he smiled. He was going to see Will again. He knew the nightmares wouldn't stop, and life in Elysium would not be perfect, but he didn't care. It wouldn't be Camp, but there would be a Will Solace, and that was enough for him. It sounded silly, but he needed Will, so he would go to Will. Will was enough. He would see the others someday, but for now, he had Broken Heart Syndrome. And it was about to go away. So Nico closed his eyes, while closing his fist around the drachma in his pocket, and let the darkness carry him to DOA recording studios.

**Annnnd we're done! I think I did pretty good. For an amatuer, anyways. I just love Solangelo, the news was talking about Gay Rights, so here I came. I just love these one-shots. I wanted to bring out a softer, more scared part of Nico, so I did this. I just don't think Rick looks into his characters enough. I mean, he's a great writer, and I love the books, obviously, but he just doesn't look in them enough. That's my only problem.**

**Please read my other story 'The Blessed Ones' and leave a review on this and that.**

**World Peace will not solve all the world's problems,**

**PothenaIsMyLife**


	2. AN

**Hey guys! Do y'all want me to make a second part to this, where Nico actually sees Will in the Underworld? If so, tell me in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I tried to update yesterday, but it wouldn't work, and my internet shut down for 1 day before that.**

**Part Two! Yay! Please review! Everyone wanted it, so here it is.**

**Must- Think- Of- A- Username: Thanks for the great idea. I didn't think of Will getting angry. Thanks!**

**Nico P.O.V(First Person)**

I walked up to the front desk of DOA studios. I stood there until Charon noticed me.

"Mr. di Angelo," He nodded, until he realized something. "Mr. di Angelo! Why are you here?!" He said this all with the funniest look on his face. I smiled.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm dead," I said, then flicked him my drachma that I had in my pocket.

"Y-yes sir. The ferry will be leaving in 5 minutes, if you'll just sit tight," He said, calming down. I flickered a smile at him, which made him get that weird expression again.

"Thank you, Charon," I sat there for 5 minutes, then Charon called for people to get on. I got up and was the first person to get on. I think the ghosts were all scared of me. Fine with me. We rode, and we rode, and we rode, until we finally made it to the land. We walked under Cerberus and started toward the judges. Minos had been… deployed… until further notice, but that was fine by me. Alexander the Great had taken his place for the time being. I don't think that was my fathers best decision… Anyways… I can't wait to see Will.

"Nico… di Angelo? He's dead?" William Shakespeare said, looking quite confused. I chuckled. I couldn't help it! I was going to see Will after 3, long months.

"Yeah, I am! Yay!" I said sarcastically.

"Somebody's got an attitude," Thomas Jefferson said, then smiled.

"Well," Said William said, "This is an easy decision. Elysium. Next!" He called. I started walking towards Elysium. Since I knew how to get there, I didn't have to say in that freakishly-getting-longer line. Though it is good that it's getting longer. I walked toward the gates and ghosts bowed at me. Even in death, I was still the ghost king. I smirked at that. Take that, Minos! I walked into the gates- gods, I'm doing a lot of walking today.

Anyways, I walked through the gates, and I saw some people who had died in the Battle of Manhattan and the Giant War. I smiled and waved at them, which seemed to surprise them, but they smiled back anyways. But I was really looking for Will. Silena, who was with Beckendorf, had apparently sensed this and pointed towards a bright, sunny, and flashy cabin on the edge of the woods. Just like him. I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. I knocked. I sucked in a breath. He was walking towards the door.

"Hell- Nico? What are you doing here?" He looked confused.

"Well, I died Will. That's typically how you end up in Elysium," I said, smiling at him, not that I was suicidal... But he didn't smile back. Instead, he glared at me.

"Di Angelo," He said in a low voice, pulling me into the cabin, "I wanted you to live! What did you do? Kill yourself?!" He said, his voice dropping and his eyes filled with unshed tears. I suddenly felt really guilty. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it. "I mean, Nico, I love you, but-" I cut him off by standing on my toes and pressing my lips to his. He reacted off instinct and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. After about ten seconds, he pulled away, remembering that he was angry. He was about to say something else, but I beat him to it this time.

"Will, let me explain. I died because I missed you, okay? It was not my fault!" I said, losing my patience with him and his ranting.

"Oh," He said sheepishly. "Well, then, sorry about that. Just… Knowing that you would have killed yourself because of me… That broke my heart," I smiled at him.

"It's fine, but I haven't fully forgiven you yet," I said, smirking at him. I looked down at me, and my heart fluttered. Woah, I've been spending too much time with Piper…

"Well, maybe I could do something about that," He said suggestively, then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I slipped my arms around his neck, while he slipped his around my waist. We broke apart after about two minutes, breathing hard. Even ghosts need air…

"I think you're forgiven," I said breathlessly, looking up at him, leaning into his hard chest. He looked down at me, obsidian meeting a brilliant blue.

"You are so amazing," He whispered. "I love you so much," I grinned at him.

"I love you too," I said happily, "I wonder how the others are going to react," I said, my smile disappearing. I felt a little guilty. I guess Will could sense that because he led me over to his bed and sat us down. He leant down and whispered in my ear as if someone was going to walk in on us.

"Hey, they'll be fine. They'll all die someday, and we'll see them when they do. It's not your fault, contrary to my former belief," He said lovingly. I looked up at him and wiped my nonexistent tears away. I shakily smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, and he grinned.

"Plus, on the bright side, you and I get _years _of alone time…" He said, breathing on the back of my neck. I shivered.

"Yeah, that's a definite plus," I said, smiling at him. I'm also doing that a lot more. I mean, I love my friends, but they

"Now," He said, "On to more… serious matters. You know how you die with whatever's in your pocket?"

"Yeah…" I said, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah, well… Hey, did you know you can get married in Elysium?" He said, changing the subject. I still hadn't connected the dots.

"That was random," I said, smirking at him, but he just shook his head.

"Not really," He said, reaching in his pocket, getting on one knee in the process… What's going on? "Nico di Angelo, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" He said, and I nearly lost all train of thought. Will wanted to marry me? Apparently, he took being silent the wrong way. His smile faded. "Sorry, I just thought-" He was cut off by me jumping at him and tackling him to the bed. I grinned at him.

"Of course," I said, nose to nose with him, "I'd love to marry you, Will Solace," He grinned at he, and I remembered why he was all I needed all over again.

**So that didn't go quite as I planned, but I liked it. Sorry if the beginning was a little shaky. I hope everyone likes this. Please review your thoughts. If I get enough reviews, I might turn this into a story… But only if I get 20 by the end of March. So review! Please…**

**Love y'all,**

**PothenaIsMyLife**


	4. Percy and Annabeth s reaction

**Hey guys *insert nervous laughter*. It's been awhile. I want to start by apologizing for the horribly long wait. I thought I was going to update in April, too, folks. But here I am, 6 months later… Anyways, onto a better note, and I know this is incredibly late as well, but to my fellow Americans… We are the 21st country to legalise Same-Sex Marriage nationwide! Yay! Wahoo. Now moving on**

**Review time! Honestly, I'm surprised that this story got 10 reviews. Even more that it got 22! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If I'm missing you, so sorry!**

**Kamspanda8888: Nice. Nice. I remember when you busted your lip on your trombone… Random! Anyway, technically, I already said thanks, but I guess I'm obligated to say it again… thanks**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Guest: Thanks**

**Guest: That was so nice! I love it when stories make people feel emotions!**

**Geeky-and-Goth-531: I think it is a wonderful idea! I was actually going to do that anyways! This chapter follows this idea! Glad you like it!**

**ReganRocks(Both Reviews): I am! I know, right? Glad you like.**

**TweetyBird321: Sup! I know, right? It's the keyboard that's stupid, Kam… Just playing with y'all. I get it. Thanks. Yeah. There are more chapters! We all have fangirl moments!**

**noi: Thanks. I will :)**

**Luna: Thanks. Will and Nico are about 23-24, so yeah, you were right. The others are just a few years older than them, so yeah. I'm glad you like this story!**

**BooksandSunsets: I love that song, though I'm not a big fan of Sam Smith. Hi like him alright, though. You're welcome. I love making people cry… I guess… Hope you like this chapter!**

**Solangelo Lover: I am sorry, I know I said I would update at the end of March. I'm glad you like this story**

**So now that that's done, I hope everyone likes this chapter and has a great Thursday. Even though this is definitely not my favorite chapter, I still hope you like it. I feel like I made people a bit too dramatic. If anyone wants to give some input in a review, I'll come back to edit this chapter and we can change some stuff.**

**One more thing. Read the author's note at the end. It has some important info that you need. Well, not really, but still, read it.**

**Thanks to anyone who favorited, is following, or reading is this story! It makes my day when I see a new follower, favoriter, or a new view. And a new review! And this author's note is taking up an entire page, so I'll just start the chapter now… after the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or HoO. All of the characters belong to Uncle Rick. I am not making any profit out of this. All I own is the plot.**

**It's not my best, but it's what I've got! Read on! I'm afraid the characters are horribly OOC. Oh well. Now you can really read on. **

**Third Person**

Percy was back at CHB for a while because he and Annabeth had heard Will died, and Percy was afraid that Nico was going to become depressed. You can't blame him. Nico spent, like, 4 years being all grumpy and depressing and-Oh, look. Thalia just walked out of the Hades Cabin. Percy walked over to her, looking concerned.

¨How is he?¨ He asked, looking into Thalia's electric blue eyes, already sensing the worst when she didn't answer quickly. She shook her head.

¨He's losing it without Will. I didn't tell him that, but it was obvious. He was sobbing his eyes out for-I-don't know how long, then he told me about Will's death. Then, well, he already looks like he's dying,¨ Thalia grimly stated. Percy decided something.

¨I'm going to talk to him. I know you already did, but maybe if he see's how many people love him, he won't do anything stupid,¨ Percy confirmed. Thalia looked wary, though.

¨I don't know, Percy. But you do whatever you want,¨ With that, Percy walked off, determined to knock some sense into that little head of Nico's. He walked up to the Hades Cabin door, not bothering to knock. He barged in and gasped at what he saw lying on the floor. Nico was lying there, unmoving, his eyes closed and his face paler than it had been. Percy didn't know too much about this, but he did know that the blood was supposed to be there, coloring his cheeks. He quickly got down to check for a pulse. There was no pulse.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed, his shock making him unable to call for anyone else but his lover. While he waited, Percy looked at the cold, lifeless body on the ground, the corpse that had already started to grey. With a sickening realization, Percy realized that Nico was really gone. Really gone. As Percy thought that thought, he fell on the ground, his body racked with sobs. His little brother. Gone.

Annabeth came running into the cabin a few moments later, though, to Percy, it seemed like hours. She got on the ground beside her boyfriend to see what he was crying about. She too gasped when she saw the body on the ground.

"Oh Nico…," Annabeth whispered, bringing her boyfriend's head onto her shoulder, and he let his tears soak her shirt. As he did that, she let out a few of her own. They stayed like that for a few minutes, although it felt like years to Percy, who had basically just lost his little brother, and Annabeth, who had just lost her little brother as well.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered slowly, after a while, "Do you have any idea what could have happened?" She waited for an answer patiently, and after a while, Percy finally answered.f

"No," He whimpered. "I just walked in here, and he was just lying on the floor. I checked for a pulse. There was no pulse," He finished, and Annabeth looked.

"Stress cardiomyopathy," She finally said. Percy looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Otherwise known as Broken Heart Syndrome. I saw a news segment on it. It's dying of heartbreak," Percy looked gobsmacked.

"Nico? But… Oh, yeah. Will," And then Percy was crying again.

"Percy. We need Iris message everyone and tell them. Let's start with Hazel, Frank, and Reyna," Percy nodded and wiped his sea-green eyes. He had to be strong. He couldn't even imagine Hazel's reaction. Reyna would be cold and secretly crying. Frank would be upset, but he would be strong for Hazel. But Hazel, Hazel could either be screaming or sobbing quietly. There was no telling. They would just have to find out in a minute.

"Make a rainbow," Annabeth directed to Percy, and he did just that. Annabeth took a drachma out of her pocket and threw it in the shimmering mist. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter," The mist glowed brightly for a second, then faded into Reyna's image.

"Percy, Annabeth," She smiled at them in greeting.

"Hey, Reyna. Could you get Hazel and Frank for us? You all three need to hear this," Annabeth faked a smile. She was happy to see Reyna, but not under these circumstances.

"Of course, They're right over there. Frank, Hazel! Percy and Annabeth need to talk to us. They say it's important," Frank and Hazel walked over.

"Hey, Percy, hey Annabeth," Frank greeted, while Hazel just smiled at them. "What do you need to tell us?"

"Well," Percy started. "There's no easy way to say this, but you remember three months ago? When Will died?"

"Yes? Why? Is Nico okay?" Hazel frantically asked.

"That's what we wanted to talk about. You see, um, well, Nico died. He had this thing called Stress cardiomyopathy, also known as Broken Heart Syndrome. He died because his heart was broken when Will died," Annabeth said quietly. Sure enough, Reyna's face became cold and unreadable, Frank's features looked upset, but he turned to Hazel and gathered her in his arms. Hazel had the weird reaction, though. Instead of screaming and bawling, she just kept repeating something.

"He's with Will, he's with Will," She kept whispering, as if trying to reassure herself. Percy and Annabeth swiped through the mist while they were preoccupied.

"Now we just have to go tell Chiron, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Calypso. Chiron can tell the rest of the camp," Annabeth stated. "Percy?" She asked when he didn't respond.

"Yes?" He was broken out of his stupor by Annabeth's voice. _His _Annabeth's voice. He suddenly gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Talk to me," She looked into his eyes. He gulped.

"It's just… Nico. He was like my little brother. He _was_ my little brother. It was awkward, for awhile because he liked me, but-but," And then the tears were coming again. Annabeth immediately pulled him towards her again, and rubbed his back comfortingly. tears prickled at the edges of her eyes, but she held them back, because she had to stay strong for Percy, for her own love. Because the gods know that he needs her right now.

"I know love, I know. It hurts. But think about Nico. Think about how happy he is with Will right now," She whispered, holding him. He quickly pulled away when she said that.

"I don't want to think about that! I would like to think that Nico didn't freaking die because Will did. Why did Nico have to die just because Will did?" Normally Annabeth would be mad that her boyfriend said something like that, but she understood. He said things he didn't mean when he was upset.

"Percy, you know that if I died, the same thing would happen to you. You know that. the same goes for me," Annabeth gently told him. They had been through a mourning period a few months before, when Will died. No one was really surprised when they became amazing friends. So they had a few mourning parties lately.

"I know," Percy deflated again, leaning on the wall for support. "It's just… monsters, magic, two wars, and then he dies because his heart is broken. It's just ironic."

"There's a reason Aphrodite is one of the Olympians. Love isn't exactly a thing that is taken lightly. It has the power to destroy someone. Love is the reason many people started wars. It started the Trojan War. Love is why you fell into Tartarus for me,¨ She ignored his flinch at the word _Tartarus. _¨And love is the reason Nico died to see Will. Percy, I know you're going to miss him. I am too. But it's not like we've never lost anyone before. And we always made it out alive, despite losing them.¨

¨I'll trust you," Percy smiled at her and pulled her in, their noses touching.

¨I wouldn't expect any less. I am the one who saves your butt on every quest we go on.¨ She said weakly. Percy didn't say anything, instead just gathering her in his arms. They still had to tell everyone else, but for now, it was just them.

**So yeah. I hope you liked it. I´m gonna do Thalia and the Hunters reactions, Jason and Piper´s, a Chiron centric one (because Chiron is life), Reyna and whatever boyfriend I make her have, gods, Hades, and then a Frazel, not particularly in the order listed. I will try to have the Frazel up next week. Here is the order I´m thinking.**

**Frazel**

**Chiron**

**Jasper**

**Reyna and Boyfriend**

**Hades**

**Thals and Hunters**

**Gods**

**Tell me if I'm missing one! Review, blah blah blah. Again, I'm so sorry I haven´t updating until now! There is no excuse and again, I apologize profusely. I would update this weekend, but I´ve got a band thing, and it´s 200 points… So yeah, little important. Also, if you like my other story, I will update next week on the same day as Frazel, so watch for that!**

**Again, R&amp;R! Love you guys!**


End file.
